¿Y porque no?
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LEMON. Después de aceptar salir de fiesta con Jimmy, despierta en la casa de Michael sin recuerdos de lo que sucedió en toda la noche, solo sabía que estaba desnudo y en un cuarto que no conocía, aunque desde el punto de vista de Jimmy todo se veía muy distinto. Franklin x Jimmy.


La noche era joven, el hijo de Michael tenía un tiempo molestándolo con que deberían salir juntos de fiesta aunque a él el chico no le caía tan mal aun así no era tanto como para irse de fiesta juntos, acepto solo por quien dice hacerle un favor indirecto al Santos ya que le tenía afecto. Era de noche y se encontraba en una fiesta bebiéndose una cerveza mientras el chico bailaba con algunas amigas de su hermana, ellas parecían divertirse solo al saber que el muchacho era el hijo de un maldito blanco muy rico.

Al rato, se encontró con Lamar y otros compañeros del barrio, luego de unas cuantas partidas de póker y unas cuantas rondas de Whiskey, tamaleándose se dirigía a su auto para salir antes de que llegara la maldita policía pues algunos de sus colegas borrachos habían empezado un tiroteo por un pequeño problema que no se quería quedar a ver, luego de subir al auto no supo más de lo que paso de ahí en adelante.

El sonido de un despertador hizo que abriera los ojos y al momento sintiera la resaca más fuerte de su vida, levándose se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y sin sorprenderse mucho comenzó a buscar sus cosas para largarse lo antes posible, quien sabe si se había acostado con alguna hermana/novia/hija de un colega porque si era así no quería estar aquí para averiguarlo, pero antes de que pudiera irse escucho un leve ronroneo proveniente de la cama y volteándose se dio cuenta de que había alguien al otro de donde antes se encontraba durmiendo, la curiosidad pudo más de lo que creyó, por lo que se acerco y retiro lentamente la sabana para solo poner cara de paico, retenerse un grito de miedo y caer al suelo asustado.

"**¡Estoy muerto!" **– Pensaba el moreno desde el suelo levándose torpemente antes de terminar de tomar sus cosas y salir lo mas sigilosamente que pudiera de la casa – **  
"Si Michael se entera de que desvirgue a su hijo borracho puedo darme por hombre muerto"**

Sin querer pensar más en la situación, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo para darse cuenta de que su auto no estaba aparcado afuero pero en realidad no le importo por lo que solo se fue corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, su espalda baja dolía intensamente aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, fue un poco aprovecharse de la debilidad de un borracho pero que iba a hacer, ya había pasado solo esperaba que nadie de su familia hubiera llegado durante la noche y los hubiera escuchado. Mientras se daba una ducha recordó lo sucedido durante la noche anterior.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

Llevaba algunas semanas molestando a Franklin para que saliera de fiesta con él, pero el hombre siempre se negaba diciendo que tenia compromisos importantes que hacer con su papá por lo que espero un día en el que su padre no estuviera en casa para efectuar su plan, lo llamo el sábado en la mañana y al parecer al chico se le habían acabado las escusas por lo que tuvo que aceptar, de muy mala gana pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

Vino a recogerlo a eso de las 10 de la noche y lo llevo a una fiesta que se daba en su barrio, al principio se sintió un poco distanciado de las personas pero cuando llego el alcohol pudo aflojarse y mezclarse libremente con el ambiente, se encontraba bailando con unas sexys chicas, que aunque solo eran unas interesadas al menos hicieron el favor de bailar con él al menos por esa noche, al iniciar la pelea y luego el tiroteo no pudo hacer nada más que correr para encontrarse con un Franklin totalmente borracho intentando encender sin éxito su auto.

Lo quito del volante y condujo hasta su casa, ya que él no estaba borracho ni mucho menos si acaso solo había tomado una o dos copas de Whiskey y punto. Subiendo al Clinton a su habitación para intentar darle una ducha a ver si la borrachera le bajaba por lo menos un poco, forcejeando con el moreno logro quitarle la ropa y meterlo a la bañera, al encender la regadera, y echarle agua fría en el rostro, no logro más que hacer que el pandillero lo tirara a la bañera junto a él.

Al poder reponerse, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado encima de las regiones vitales del otro pero cuando intento moverse para levantase sintió algo duro que comenzó a restregarse contra su trasero y una manos que lo sujetaban de la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse, empujándolo contra la fría pared de mármol, el chico rico con miedo vio como sus pantalones eran removidos y en ese instante fue cuando puso un alto a todo, con mucho esfuerzo pudo sacárselo de encima para después llevarlo de regreso al cuarto, en lo que buscaba algo de ropa para prestarle escucho algo extraño, un sonido muy peculiar que había podido oír en diversas ocasiones.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una situación algo incomoda, era Franklin quien se masturbaba sin pudor alguno sentando en la cama, un enorme sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Jimmy al verlo y giro la mirada avergonzad sin saber que hacer además de irse y darle su espacio, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse algo dentro de sí mismo lo detuvo, solo acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla.

**¿Por qué no? ¿Quién lo sabrá? **Se decía el chico pensativo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama, nunca había estado con un hombre en cuestión pero los videos porno que había visto supuso le eran suficiente y hincándose entre las piernas del otro, lo primero que pudo percibir su el calor del miembro restregándose contra su rostro, lo tomo entre su mano para después guiarlo hacia sus labios aunque algo dudoso al principio, paseo su lengua alrededor de la punta y pudo saborear el sabor salado del pre-semen escurriendo de allí.

Engullendo lentamente el falo entre sus manos alzo la vista para ver al hombre acariciar sus cabellos rubios y tirando de ellos cuando se lo metía por completo a la boca, orgulloso de su trabajo lo saco de su boca y quitándose la ropa mojada se acostó desnudo en la cama para ver las capacidades que tenía el ladrón aun estando ebrio, rápidamente sintió la lengua que se deslizaba por su pecho y la mano que atrapaba entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones ocasionando que un agudo (Y poco masculino) gemido saliera de su boca que no pudo acallar pues muchos más acompañaron al mismo.

Se mordió la lengua cuando comenzó la estimulación de su pene, su mirada empezaba a nublarse y un poco de miedo se instalo en su cuerpo cuando un dedo se hundió en su entrada, una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y mordiendo su mano aminoraba el dolor de la intromisión que cada vez se hacía más dolorosa cuando otro dedo se infiltraba en su ano hasta que un tercero acompañaba a los otros y dio un pequeño salto seguido de un largo gemido cuando toco algo que parecía enviarlo a la gloria cada vez que lo tocaba, el Clinton sonrió cuando vio al rubio gemir a alto volumen bajo suyo.

Lo siguiente que el chico rico pudo hacer fue abrir las piernas y dejarse hacer, un sollozo de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando fue penetrado bruscamente por el otro, que paro de moverse por un momento en el que se acomodaba entre las piernas del niñito. El dolor era inaguantable además de la quemadura que sentía cada vez que se movía, las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos eran prueba suficiente del dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos, que parecía calmarse con cada arremetida en su cuerpo y también ayudaba el que Franklin hubiera tomado su falo flácido por el dolor y lo masturbara rápidamente hasta hacerlo terminar en su abdomen, el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse por sí mismo e intentar seguirle el ritmo a las embestidas.

En aquel momento fue cuando comenzó a tomarle gusto a todo eso, en poco tiempo su cuerpo perlado de sudor, gemía y se movía en busca de mayor contacto con el falo que golpeaba en lo más profundo de su estrecha cavidad anal. Se movía inquieto y los gemidos que rápidamente se había convertido en gritos no paraban de salir de su boca, el éxtasis y el olor a sexo en el aire podían percibirse fácilmente, una sensación de semi inconsciencia lo lleno por completo cuando se vino nuevamente sentía su cuerpo lánguido así que no percibir muy bien cuando cambiaron de posición y ahora con su rostro con la almohada podía sentir la penetración ser cada vez más profunda, su cuerpo estaba siendo maltratado de una forma demasiado brusca para que pudiera soportar correrse una vez, estaba seguro que la inconsciencia estaba a punto de llegar cuando al fin sintió una sensación cálida estallar en su trasero y luego el semen resbalando por sus muslos, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos encontrándose con Morfeo.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

* * *

Sonara mal pero me gustaría volver a repetir – Dijo un poco risueño el rubio mientras ponía una almohada en su silla y se sentaba para poder jugar un poco – Una noche bastante productiva.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación lentamente se abrió y su padre se asomo por esta.

Hijo ¿Sabes porque Franklin no ha venido esta mañana? – Le pregunto el ex ladrón de bancos fumando un puro – ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

No, no sé nada ¿Porque? – Contesto el menor mientras se podía sus cascos para poder jugar a gusto – Que raro, siempre viene.

Es que como tenía entendido que habían salido ayer juntos, pero de todos que se le va a hacer quizás solo se retrase los minutos – Dijo el padre saliendo de la habitación para dejar a su hijo su privacidad – Hasta luego, Jimmy.

Adiós, papá – Se despidió también el chico intentando acomodarse lo más posible para no sentir tanto dolor – Vaya que era grande.

¡No, mamá eso no es justo! – Escucho a su hermana paliando con su madre como de costumbre – ¿¡Porque el retrasado puede traer chicas que se pasan la noche gimiendo y yo no puedo ir a casa de mi novio por la noche!?

¡Hija quizás estas malinterpretando las cosas y ya deja de gritar! – Contesto la mujer mayor cansada de tantos gritos de su hija – ¿¡Además como lo sabes!?

¡A diferencia de ustedes estuve aquí toda la noche y escuche claramente a esa chica gemir hasta más allá de las 5 de la mañana! – Aclaraba la chica bastante enojada – ¡No es nada justo!

Levantándose y cerrando su puerta con candado volvió a sus actividades cotidianas y se reprocho por gemir tan alto, nunca creyó que se escuchara tanto, tal vez si volvía a repetirse la ocasión debería ser más cuidado con sus gemidos o con la seguridad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, me gusta mucho la historia del GTA V aunque sea pobre y no pueda comprarme el juego pero gracias a un amigo que lo tiene yo pude jugarlo y si supiera para que uso la trama del juego juro que le da algo pero bueno XDD**

**Acepto peticiones, hasta luego y gracias por leer.**


End file.
